


DU ALT +++ DANS LE PREMIER EPISODE  DE XENA : WARRIOR PRINCESS

by Fausta88



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-14
Updated: 1999-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausta88/pseuds/Fausta88
Summary: Ceci est une étude de la série télévisuelle Xena : Warrior Princess de MCA/Universal.Que les âmes sensibles s'arrêtent là et aillent visiter le site de Disney…Ecrit en 1999.





	DU ALT +++ DANS LE PREMIER EPISODE  DE XENA : WARRIOR PRINCESS

**Author's Note:**

> Reposté ici avant que tout ne se perde.

DU ALT +++ DANS LE PREMIER EPISODE  
DE XENA : WARRIOR PRINCESS

Ceci est une étude de la série télévisuelle Xena : Warrior Princess de MCA/Universal.  
Que les âmes sensibles s'arrêtent là et aillent visiter le site de Disney… 

 

Du ALT +++ Dans le premier épisode de Xena : Warrior Princess.

En vérité, je vous le dis, voici ce que je vais vous prouver aujourd'hui.

Je vais me baser sur le premier épisode, 'Sins of the Past'.

Dans 'Sins of the Past', une Xena en grande détresse morale enterre ses armes. On sait d'elle que c'est un monstre, une pilleuse meurtrière qui a déjà rasé et brûlé des villages entiers. C'est une femme jeune, très belle. Elle est habillée d'une chemise de lin, celle que revêtent les pénitentes avant de subir leur punition, leur purification. Elle a regardé ses armes et son armure avec dégoût. A ce moment-là, elle veut en finir avec la vie, avec la terrible réputation qui la suit et la précède. Elle veut se débarrasser de la haine. Elle gratte la terre, creuse un trou, jette son chakram, son épée et son armure et recouvre le tout de terre et de feuilles. Symboliquement, elle se débarrasse de tout ce qui la fait, de ce qui fait sa force. Elle renonce désormais à combattre. Puis, elle entend des voix menaçantes et se cache dans des broussailles.  
Et là, elle la voit. Elle voit une belle jeune femme blonde, sexy, moulée dans un chemisier bleu. Cette magnifique créature se bat pour sa liberté, montrant par là que les femmes ne sont pas des objets et qu'elles ont le droit de décider par elles-mêmes de leur vie. La blonde courageuse parle aux bandits et veut se sacrifier. Elle est prête à partir avec les marchands d'esclaves pour peu qu'ils laissent ses compagnes de captivité. Elle se rebelle. "Take me, let the other go." ou "Prends-moi, laisse les autres partir." Tout de suite, c'est le coup de foudre. Au moment où un des hommes lève son fouet sur Gabrielle, Xena surgit par derrière et le saisit. Face à l'homme en furie, elle reste tranquille, narquoise. Elle essaie d'abord de riposter sans ses armes, ce qu'elle fait très bien, d'ailleurs, puis elle fouille la terre au moment où le chef des bandits s'apprête à la découper avec son épée. Elle gagne le combat, met en déroute les malfrats en lançant un défi à leur chef, absent, un dénommé Draco. Elle a retrouvé pendant quelques instant cette sensuelle joie de combattre qui a fait toute sa vie. Sentir son poing écraser des mâchoires, son pommeau cogner des têtes, ses jambes fines et élégantes étouffer des gorges... Bref, cette joie de combattre. En plus, elle peut mettre en valeur son joli corps face à cette nouvelle rencontre innocente, Gabrielle. Pendant le combat, elles ont échangé un regard très lourd de sens, un regard qui veut dire 'Salut toi, t'es à mon goût, je te veux et même si je ne sais encore pas comment je vais faire, je t'aurai.'

Puis elle regarde les femmes libres à présent et se décide à les raccompagner au village tout proche dont elles sont originaires, Poteidaia. Gabrielle est tout de suite sous le charme de cette grande et belle femme qui a osé se dresser contre les soldats. Elle ne cesse de faire son apologie à sa famille à son retour. Mais la famille, tout en remerciant la Princesse guerrière du bout des lèvres, lui enjoint assez durement de partir sur le champ, ce qui déplaît fortement à Gabrielle. Celle-ci la rejoint dans la grange alors que Xena est en train de se rhabiller en guerrière. Gabrielle assiste donc là à la grande scène de séduction 'Regarde comme je suis bien foutue - Tu vois tous les détails ? - Tu veux que je me tourne ? - Et quand je mets la jambe sur le tabouret, tu vois mes muscles et ma cuisse et...' Enfin bref, ce passage est flagrant. Mais nous continuons l'histoire. Xena a pour l'instant décidé de reprendre son armure et ses armes. Elle n'a pas répondu au mépris et à la haine dont l'ont accablée les gens de Poteidaia. Elle a, semble-t-il, l'habitude de ce genre de comportement. Malgré le soutien inconditionnel de Gabrielle, elle part.  
Cette scène dans la grange est très chaude. Les deux femmes sont seules. Un jeune homme est venu dire à Gab de s'en aller avec lui, elle lui a dit de partir sans elle, qu'elle avait encore des choses à dire à la guerrière. Puis elle s'est adressée à Xena en parlant justement de Perdicas. "C'est l'homme que je dois épouser." Elle le dit sur un ton qui signifie qu'elle n'en a pas envie, que cet homme ne lui plaît pas du tout. Xena lui répond : "He looks like a gentle soul, that's rare in a man." c'est-à-dire 'Ca a l'air d'un bon gars, c'est rare chez un homme.' Autant dire, 'Tu aurais pu plus mal tomber, il a l'air bien, maintenant au lit, ce n'est qu'un mec et nous savons ce qu'ils valent." Là, elles savent chacune où elles en sont. Mais le jeu doit continuer, ça ne doit pas être si facile. Gabrielle répond : "It's not the gentle part I have problem with, it's the dull, stupid part." ou en français : "Je n'ai pas de problème avec le bon gars, mais avec le gars morne et con comme un manche." - la traduction est libre, évidemment - ce qui voulait dire en gros : 'Ma chérie, tu vas en baver avec moi, mais si tu te laisses faire, tu vas découvrir des tas de trucs bien. Et ne me fais pas croire que tu vas me laisser avec ce type quand je suis prête à te montrer tous les trésors que j'ai sous ma jupe…' Ensuite elle demande à Xena de bien vouloir la laisser l'accompagner. A mon avis, c'est là une déclaration d'intérêt, une fois de plus. 'Xena, tu m'intéresses bien plus que cet homme qui est ancré dans ses habitudes paysannes. Je veux aller avec toi, vivre des aventures avec toi, toutes sortes d'aventures si tu vois ce que je veux dire.' Les mots originaux sont : "You've got to take me with you. Teach me everything you know. You can't leave me here." ou en français "Prends-moi avec toi. Enseigne-moi tout ce que tu sais. Tu ne peux pas me laisser là." Gab s'offre littéralement corps et âme. La proposition est nette, claire. La réponse de la guerrière est assez nette : "Non, ne me suis pas, petite fille, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver et si tu as encore des doutes, écoute ce qu'on dit de moi et crois-le. Enfin voilà tu as le programme, fais ton choix, dépêche-toi de me suivre, je vais tout faire pour que tu me rattrapes." En gros, ce n'est qu'un défi, dans le genre 'T'es pas cap de '. Tout le monde le comprend très bien et Xena part en faisant entendre à tout le monde qu'elle va à Amphipolis, sa ville natale. C'est tout juste si elle ne glisse pas l'adresse de l'auberge de sa mère dans le corsage échancré de Gabby. En chemin, elle s'assure bien de tenir tout le monde au courant de sa progression en balisant son chemin de bandits assommés et de cyclope en colère. Elle s'offre même le luxe d'aller exciter le méchant mâle du coin, le chef des bandits, Draco, un ancien amant à elle, d'après les poses lascives qu'elle prend avec lui. Elle est prête à vendre son corps comme auparavant pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. En l'occurrence, elle veut que Draco laisse tranquille le village de sa future conquête, comme ça, elle aura plus de facilités à la laisser se glisser entre ses couvertures. Elle obtient facilement ce qu'elle veut de Draco (qui se fait toujours avoir quand il s'agit de Xena... mais on le comprend...)

C'est la que nous voyons la détermination et l'esprit joueur de Gab. elle se rend compte que le cyclope qui l'a capturée en veut à Xena, alors, elle lui lave l'esprit, l'embobine et lui dit qu'elle veut se venger d'elle.  
Le Cyclope : "Et si tu me ramènes une jambe aussi, je saurai l'apprécier."  
Gabrielle : "Une jambe ? Elle n'en a pas deux ? Tu auras les deux." (traduction exacte de Cyclope : "And if you bring me a leg too, I'd appreciate." Gab "A leg ? She's got two, doesn't she ? You'll get both.")  
Et tout de go, nous comprenons que Gabby pense : 'Je le sais bien qu'elle a deux jambes, grand nigaud, et ça m'intéresse de plus en plus, haha, et ce qui va avec…'  
Elle veut se venger de Xena en quelque sorte, car elle ne l'a pas laissée l'accompagner mais seulement la suivre. Elle continue à décrire au cyclope ce qu'elle va faire à Xena : "She'd never let a man get close enough to do her, at least not that kind of do her. But a young innocent girl like me, I'll catch her totally off guard." 'Aucun homme n'est jamais parvenu très près d'elle, enfin cette sorte de 'proximité'. Mais elle laissera une jeune femme innocente comme moi l'approcher. Et je l'attraperai complètement par surprise.' Les cartes sont bien posées et tout est explicitement décrit. Xena aime les hommes, certes, mais elle n'a jamais partagé avec eux l'intimité qu'elle va bientôt -dès que Gabby l'aura rattrapée- partager avec elle. Et ça va chauffer. En attendant, Gabrielle poursuit son chemin. Elle doit subir les avances des hommes rencontrés sur son chemin. Elle se paie même le luxe de terminer son chemin en carriole. Comme quoi, l'une et l'autre sont bien décidées à se donner les moyens d'avoir ce qu'elles veulent.

Xena arrive à Amphipolis. C'est là que ça se corse. Draco est bien décidé à rançonner le village. Et Xena est bien décidée à l'en empêcher, même si elle est reçue comme un chien dans sa propre ville. Le passage de sa rencontre avec sa mère est très poignant. La mère rejette sa fille-monstre. "Va-t-en, Xena, ça n'est plus ta ville, ce ne sont plus tes voisins, je ne suis pas ta mère." Elle a souffert de la transformation de Xena en guerrière assoiffée de sang. Elle a vécu sa honte en même temps qu'elle portait le deuil de son fils Lyceus, tué alors qu'il combattait aux côtés de Xena. Xena face à sa mère essaie de lui dire qu'elle a changé, mais en fait la haine des villageois est trop forte. A cause d'elle, ils ont tous perdu des membres de leur famille qui combattaient pour la défense d'Amphipolis.  
Xena doit donc défendre le village seule. En fait, elle est même menacée physiquement par ses anciens voisins. Et c'est la mignonne petite blondinette qui surgit au milieu d'eux et qui lui sauve la vie en baratinant les lyncheurs. En fait, elle veut faire payer à Xena les kilomètres qu'elle a dû marcher et aussi lui montrer qu'elle sait utiliser sa langue à bon escient. Et ça marche, elle conquiert la foule en délire et la princesse guerrière se renfrogne en pensant qu'elle vient de se faire avoir comme une bleue. Mais cependant, ça lui ouvre des horizons. Quoiqu'elle doive supporter la remarque de Gab : "Hey, je viens juste de te sauver la vie, là-bas !" ("Hey, I just saved your life back there.")  
Ensuite Xena se rend sur la tombe de son frère tombé au champ d'honneur. Elle est seule, abandonnée, perdue et là, dans l'obscurité de la tombe, elle entend Gabrielle, sa lumière. Son petit cœur de guerrière ratatiné s'élargit et elle se dit que oui, c'est sûr, ça vaudrait peut-être le coup d'essayer avec la gamine. Surtout qu'avec une langue pareille...  
Enfin vient le combat avec Draco. C'est un face à face très attendu. Xena doit montrer aux villageois qu'elle est toujours prête à combattre pour eux, à sa mère qu'elle a changé et surtout à Draco, qu'elle n'a plus besoin de lui pour s'envoyer en l'air et qu'il peut toujours lécher la semelle de ses bottes qui lui montent très haut sur sa cuisse qu'elle a très fine et musclée d'ailleurs, mais je m'emporte, je m'emporte, mais si je ne m'emporte pas, qui m'emportera ? En fait Draco lui propose de devenir sa compagne ou de venir le combattre. Héhéhé, elle a fait son choix, d'ailleurs, elle préfère désormais les blondes.  
Bon, elle se réconcilie avec les villageois et surtout avec sa maman qui la prend dans ses bras en l'appelant 'ma fille, mon tout petit' ce qui est intéressant quand on pense qu'elle s'adresse à la Destructrice des Nations. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Xena a gagné le combat contre Draco, a regagné l'amour de sa maman, a regagné la considération des Amphipoliens. Nous notons aussi qu'elle a été aidée subrepticement pendant son combat par Gabrielle qui a fait un croche-pied au lieutenant de Draco qui voulait tricher. Personne n'en parle et je trouve que c'est injuste car c'est important de voir que ce petit geste va ensuite pousser les villageois à prendre Xena sur leurs épaules et à l'aider à combattre pour eux.

Apres les retrouvailles, on ne voit plus Gabrielle. On retrouve la guerrière solitaire seule près de son feu et on se dit 'Ben quoi ? Elle s'est déjà fait la petite et on n'a rien vu ?' ou alors 'Ben quoi ? Elle a abandonné la blondinette comme ça ?' Fans de peu de foi ! On la voit rêveuse près du feu en train de se dire que c'est bien joli tout ça, mais elle n'a toujours pas fait de câlin crapuleux avec la Poteidaienne. Du coup, elle remet du bois dans le feu, puisque c'est la seule chose qui va lui tenir chaud cette nuit. C'est alors qu'on voit Xena sortir son épée, un symbole. Et on voit notre Gabrielle arriver en grelottant. Là aussi, le symbole est sans équivoque. Gab a froid et Xena vient de refaire du feu pour ne pas avoir froid. Elles discutent encore. Xena n'a pas besoin d'elle. La réplique de Gab est foudroyante "I can cook !" et Xena qui vient de recracher sa propre soupe l'accueille. Cela nous fait penser à une autre scène de 'cuisine' qui apparaîtra plus tard dans "One Day in the Life", à propos de juices et de poêle. Xena : "It gets my juices going." Gabrielle : "Can we cook with your juices." Le sous-entendu est toujours là, et l'épisode ADITL en est une version tout aussi développée. Revenons à notre première scène de feu de camp de la série. Gab a froid, Xena aussi, plus ou moins. Elles vont se réchauffer ensemble, d'ailleurs, la princesse guerrière lui lance sa propre couverture et lui dit de se coucher près du feu, elle va arriver, juste le temps d'enlever cette armure de cuir. La discussion qu'elle viennent d'avoir est lumineuse aussi.  
Xena : "Tu sais que je vais te renvoyer chez toi demain ?"  
Gabrielle : "Je ne resterai pas chez moi. Ce n'est pas ma place. [Sous-entendu : 'elle est ailleurs, là où je suis actuellement...'] Je ne suis pas la petite fille que mes parents voulaient que je sois. [Sous-entendu : 'je ne peux pas me marier comme ça avec un homme, ça n'est pas pour moi. Je n'appartiens pas à cette catégorie de personnes.'] Tu ne comprendrais pas. [sous-entendu : 'Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Faut que je te fasse un dessin ? Les hommes et la vie de famille, très peu pour moi !']  
Xena (Un peu plus tard) : "Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu veux aller chercher les problèmes en ma compagnie ?"  
Gabrielle : "C'est ce que font les ami(e)s. Ils/Elles restent là, même à travers les problèmes."  
Xena : "D'accord, mon amie."  
Il faut vraiment croire que cette guerrière est dure du cerveau, mais elle finit par comprendre que Gab connaît les risques et qu'elle est prête à aller jusqu'au bout avec elle. Leurs relations effrénées peuvent commencer sous la couverture qu'elles vont partager cette nuit, car n'oublions pas que Gab n'en a pas emporté et que Xena ne fait porter que le minimum à Argo. Une seule couverture, leur première nuit ensemble, serrées l'une contre l'autre, elles viennent de se sauver mutuellement la vie, de crâner l'une devant l'autre en se vantant, de se chercher et de se faire poursuivre et, comme tous les randonneurs/euses le savent, quand on a froid, rien de tel que la chaleur animale d'un corps nu pour faire remonter sa température intérieure… Pas de doute, auprès de ce feu, il va faire chaud ce soir.

Cet épisode est très important, on y voit les premières relations de Xena et de Gabrielle, l'une expérimentée et l'autre qui ne demande qu'à apprendre d'autres choses que ce qu'elle connaît déjà -on pense à Perdicas. La grande et belle histoire débute sous les cieux étoilés et dans une de ces scènes de feux de camp que l'on aime tant. C'est ainsi que, dès le début, nous avons une série à classer dans le registre ALT +++. J J

Fait à Paris, dans un grand délire de flamme, le 14 septembre 1999 par Fausta. Toutes les remarques sont les bienvenues, à condition qu'elles soient bien étayées !

 

\--  
Posté sur FF.net le Sa07/07/2018.


End file.
